


here we go again, I kinda wanna be more than friends

by RainbowRandomness



Category: Rhett & Link, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Being Walked In On, Confessions, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Embarrassment, Fantasizing, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Teenagers, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandomness/pseuds/RainbowRandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time seems to slow down for a moment as Link’s brow creases, his eyes fluttering shut before a barely there moan causes Rhett’s cheeks to redden to the same colour as Link’s.</p><p>
  <i>“Rhett...”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> prompt found [here](http://allsortsofmythical.tumblr.com/post/142391730447/nsfw-rhett-and-link-have-been-friends-for)
> 
> oh look, another fic inspired by one of my own imagines, who would've thought. 
> 
> I'ono I wrote that part and then I was writing a part two and realised I was essentially writing a fic so I cleaned the thing up and there'll be a chapter two coming shortly, so enjoy this and look out for that aye
> 
> Title from _Animal_ by The Warblers

The air is warm as it brushes against Rhett’s sun kissed skin, the breeze ruffling through his short hair as he peddles on his bike towards Link’s house. He’d finished his basketball training for the day and he and Link had decided that after he was finished practicing, Rhett would come over to Link’s and they could do some homework together before they hung out for a while.

When Rhett arrives at Link’s house he isn’t greeted by his friend at the front door; Rhett drops his bike to the ground, the bike landing with a soft clatter that’s muted by the grass it falls upon. Rhett walks over to the front door and raps his knuckles against the wood, waiting for someone to answer and when the door swings open, he’s only slightly surprised to see Link’s mum instead of Link himself.

She smiles at him warmly, “Hi Rhett, here to see Link?”

He nods and smiles back at her politely, having to look down at her to meet her eye. He’s already six foot tall, a fact Link’s mother often mentions whenever she sees him, quipping how he’s towering above her and most others. He always smiles when she says it makes her feel like she’s shrunk, but he knows she’s only joking when she teases him about his height. Even so, he can’t help but find himself hunching his shoulders in ever so slightly, his voice softening so he doesn’t seem intimidating when he talks to her or others.

“He’s upstairs doing homework,” she says and steps aside to let Rhett through into the house, “you know where to find him.”

Nodding his head and murmuring a quick thanks, Rhett jogs up the stairs two at a time; his back pack is slung over one shoulder and bouncing against his back as he makes his way up the stairs and it isn’t a moment later that he finds himself in front of Link’s closed bedroom door, his hand already reaching for the doorknob.

He doesn’t think to knock first, or call out to his friend to let him know he’s there; he pushes down on the handle and pushes the door open, expecting to see his friend at his desk, but instead Rhett is greeted by the sight of Link lying half naked in his bed, and Rhett stops dead in his tracks the moment he catches sight of his friend before him.

Link’s lying in his bed, his head thrown back against his pillow and his dark hair matted to his forehead in strands. The bedcovers are obscuring the majority of Rhett’s vision of what’s happening on the lower half of Link’s body, since the covers are draped over Link’s bent knees, but Rhett knows exactly what his friend’s doing.

It wouldn’t take a genius to figure out that his friend was touching himself; Rhett can tell by the deep flush that’s across Link’s cheeks, along his neck, the same flush that’s painted across his exposed chest. His shirt is rucked up around his armpits, the fabric creased but revealing the heated skin of Link’s torso, his nipples small, pink buds that stand out from his chest. As if all that wasn’t evidence enough, from the angle Rhett’s standing at in Link’s bedroom doorway, he can see Link’s hand moving between his spread thighs, can hear the sounds of his hand moving along his cock.

Now that the door isn’t obscuring Rhett’s hearing, everything suddenly becomes amplified; he can hear the shaky and barely restrained moans coming from Link, the whimpers that he tries to bite back and swallow. He’s breathing heavily through his nose and his chest expands and contracts with the shallow breaths, his pale skin flushed and appearing hot to the touch. Rhett absently wonders what it’d be like to enter into the room and run his hand along the heated skin and silence Link’s noises with his mouth.

He still hasn’t moved, can’t bring himself to; from his position standing in the doorway he can see a sheen of sweat across Link’s brow and along his torso, and his plush lips are parted and spit slick, red and inviting and Rhett’s mouth falls open in shock and longing, his tongue coming out to dart across his dry lips. He can feel himself growing excited but he can’t bring himself to move forward into the room, doesn’t know what to do other than stand there, surprised at what he’s seeing and uncertain of what to do.

Instead of moving, Rhett allows his eyes to travel along Link’s body, taking note of all the various signs of Link’s pleasure and arousal; his erect nipples, the blush that’s turning his skin pink, the breathy and barely contained whimpers and moans that are escaping past his parted lips. He watches as Link bites at his lower lip, an attempt to keep himself quite, and then Link’s eyes open, half lidded and glazed over with lust and Rhett almost whimpers himself at the sight of it.

Even from where Rhett’s standing he can see Link’s eyes and how his blue irises are simple rings around the black sea of his expanding pupils. He can practically see the lust swimming in them and he wishes that look was directed towards him, that he could look into Link’s eyes and drown in the sight of his glazed over gaze.

Then Link’s gaze flickers and for a moment Rhett thinks he’s about to be spotted, his body going ridged at the thought, but Link only looks down his own body towards what he’s doing beneath the covers and Rhett feels himself relax slightly. There’s another hushed whimper that escapes Link’s lips, and Rhett drinks in the sound of it, his breathing becoming shallow as he listens to his friend pleasuring himself.

Rhett bites back a whimper of his own, the area around his crotch becoming unbearably tight. There’s a second he almost considers shutting the door and walking towards Link to join him, his fingers itching to touch him, but then time seems to slow down for a moment as Link’s brow creases, his eyes fluttering shut before a barely there moan causes Rhett’s cheeks to redden to the same colour as Link’s.

“ _Rhett..._ ”

He doesn’t know what to do besides try to choke back a gasp; he’d never have through that Link would think about him like this, when Link’s hand is moving against his cock and he’s trying to chase down his orgasm. He never dreamed that he’d be part of Link’s sexual fantasies and his fingers itch to reach out and touch Link now, to run his hands along Link’s overheated skin and kiss his reddened lips until they were slick with his spit. He wants to wrap his fingers around Link’s on his cock, stroke him fast until he’s coming over their joined fingers and whimpering Rhett’s name into his mouth. He wants to do all of this and more and yet Link’s eyes are opening again and glancing towards where Rhett is standing frozen in the doorway and the moment their eyes lock is the moment time speeds up again.

With a high pitched yelp, Link begins to move frantically to cover the entirety of himself as Rhett quickly closes the door again, almost banging it back in place from the force of how fast he pulls the door shut. He’s breathing heavy, chest rising and falling shallowly as his mind races to process what he just saw and heard, and it takes every amount of control he has not to reopen the door.

Head spinning and thoughts whirring, he tries his best not to drop his weight back against the doorframe and keeps himself upright, attempting to calm himself down after the sight he just witnessed. His cheeks are burning and looking down he can see how excited the whole ordeal has made him, his cock straining in his underwear and creating a tent in the front of his loose shorts. He closes his eyes and wills himself to calm down, tries to even out his breathing and will his erection away with any thought other than the lingering memory of Link’s arm jerking fast between his raised and spread thighs, the real sight obscured by the bedcovers that covered his lower half. He tries not to think of the flush across his friends cheeks, his chest, how his nipples were pink nubs waiting to be sucked and licked, his mouth the same, red and slick, so inviting, just waiting to be claimed and licked into, kissed until they were sore from it.

Rhett shakes his head, willing the thoughts away, but he can’t help the image from exploding behind his closed eyelids, showing him Link’s lust filled gaze looking towards him, pupils blown until his blue irises were lost to a sea of black. His tongue had peaked out to run along his lips, wetting them further and Rhett imagines him doing that, his own tongue licking along Link’s lips before dipping into the heat of his mouth. Rhett shakes his head again and blows air out his nose, trying to calm himself down, needing to be calm.

A beat or two passes by before Rhett hears Link tentatively call for him from behind his bedroom door, his voice soft and shaky from nerves as he tells Rhett that it’s okay for him to come in. Rhett takes a deep breath, centring himself, before he reopens the door, face appearing calm and neutral. He almost expects to see Link sitting on his bed but instead Link’s sat at his desk, his fingers wringing themselves together in his lap as a way to expel his anxious energy. His head is bowed towards his chest and Rhett knows he’s trying to avoid eye contact, embarrassment colouring his cheeks and the tops of his exposed ears, although Rhett knows the flush still high on his cheeks is also a left over effect of what he was just previously doing.

He’s fully dressed, even if his shirt is slightly creased, and the bed is neatly made, almost as if what Rhett had just seen had never happened in the first place. Rhett stares at the bed probably longer than he should, his mind picturing Link lying there pleasuring himself as he had just minutes before; he can’t help feeling strange knowing that Link must have touched himself in his room before, in his own bed, but seeing the act take place was an entirely different matter. Rhett shakes the thought from his head and turns his attention back to Link.

They’re both silent, both unsure of how to proceed. Rhett wants to break the uncomfortable tension that’s surrounding them by saying or doing something but he isn’t sure as to what he should say or do. If nothing else he knows Link isn’t going to be the one making the first move, not when he’s as embarrassed as he is, so he tries to think of something to break the growing uncomfortable silence that’s hanging between them.

For a moment Rhett worries that Link’s waiting for Rhett to tease him and take the piss out of him for what he saw, for what he _heard_ , but Rhett doesn’t want to do that, wouldn’t dream of it. If anything, he wishes he’d had the courage to step into the room and touch Link how he’d wanted to, wants to even now, but he couldn’t do it then and he can’t bring himself to mention it now.

Another moment ticks by and Rhett eventually makes the first move, the door being pushed shut behind him before he walks over towards Link so he can plop himself down on the floor beside him. He leans back so that his back is resting against the desk and he takes out his homework from his bag, laying it on the floor beside him, before he says, “Wanna get some of this done and then go for a bike ride?”

Looking up from his position on the floor, he can look directly up at Link’s face; his cheeks and lips are still red but the intensity of the colour is slowly fading, leaving behind a light dusting of rosy pink cheeks and lips. His hair is still in some slight disarray, hastily combed into place with his fingers, and Rhett tries not to imagine what it looked like before.

Link glances down towards him, a small pout to his plump mouth, and nods his head, apparently not ready to talk yet. He tentatively grabs his homework off his desk and moves to sit on the floor beside Rhett, pushing the chair aside and out the way while they work. Rhett smiles at Link as he moves to join him and when Link glances towards him, he gives Rhett a faint smile in return.

As they begin attempting to get through their homework it’s awkward, the silence almost stifling, but it gets easier for them to return to normal as the time ticks by. Link’s quite to begin with, only murmuring his replies to Rhett’s questions of confusion at the homework presented to him on their sheets, but eventually he begins to talk to Rhett normally. His voice is hesitant to begin with, as if testing the water of whether or not he should talk, but his voice grows stronger as he continues, eventually ending up with both of them laughing and joking like they usually do.

They don’t try and talk about what Rhett saw or what he heard, even though a part of Rhett wants to talk about it, wants to let Link know how hot he looked, how the blush across his skin made his pale skin glow, and how he wanted to kiss his pretty mouth until he was whimpering Rhett’s name. He wants to tell Link all of this and more but he doesn’t, keeping his thoughts to himself even when he catches Link watching him from his peripheral, his eyes gazing at Rhett in contemplation before he averts his eyes when he notices Rhett watching him back.

They don’t talk about it, instead focusing their attention on finishing as much of their homework as they can so they can go out on their bikes for a while. Rhett doesn’t even mention the come stained tissues in the bin that he notices when he throws away some of their ruined homework paper, his cheeks burning the moment he sees them lying at the bottom of the bin. He ignores the knotting sensation in his stomach and returns to sit beside Link on the floor, hoping that the blush across his cheeks isn’t as obvious as it feels.

No, as they sit beside each other on Link’s bedroom floor, Link’s bent knee from where he’s sitting crossed legged brushing against Rhett’s thigh where his legs are spread out before him on the floor, they don’t talk about it. 

But Rhett kind of wishes they would.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you…” he trails off, licks his plump lips, and flicks his gaze back to Rhett’s again, “do you need any help?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I've been writing smut for 20 hours straight, what even...
> 
> I hope this is alright. and if it ain't, then fuck it haha. there's probably some mistakes, I got a bit loopy while writing this, butt fuck it, I'll fix any mistakes when I see 'em. for now, enjoy

They don’t talk about the time Rhett caught Link jerking it when they were teenagers. Rhett’s sure Link becomes more careful in his masturbatory habits after that, plans it so there’s no way Rhett can catch him at it again. On the one hand Rhett’s glad he doesn’t walk in on Link touching himself again, but on the other hand it’s been a few years since then and it’s still the image that pops up in Rhett’s head when he takes a moment or two to take care of himself. 

Try as he might to not think of the event over the years, it’s a recurring fantasy of his when he’s touching himself, except that it changes over time; sometimes Rhett stands in the doorway and sees Link come when they make eye contact, the white strings of his orgasm coating his stomach and his breath faltering as he gazes at Rhett, eyes glazed over with lust and lips open on a moan of his name. Other times Rhett joins him, walks over and captures his lips and snakes his hand down to join Link’s on his cock, stroking until he whines into Rhett’s mouth and comes over his hand. 

There are times Rhett imagines himself shutting the door and walking over to Link’s bed, his hand reaching out to removing the covers that are obscuring his view of what is taking place. He imagines resting himself between Link’s thighs, his hands grabbing hold of the tender flesh so he can throw Link’s legs over his broad shoulders. Link would be distracted by the sudden change in his position, legs crossing at the ankles on Rhett’s back as he takes Link’s cock into his mouth and begins to suck and lick. Rhett thinks about how Link would writhe beneath him, fingers gripping the mattress until they found their way into Rhett’s short hair, gripping for dear life as he desperately tries to capture his breath and tries to swallow back his moans of pleasure and of Rhett’s name.

Yes, try as he might, Rhett can’t help but keep the memory and twist it to his pleasure. It’s been the cause of multiple of his orgasms over the years and as guilty as it makes him feel afterwards when he sees Link, he can’t help but return to the fantasy every time. It’s like an addiction he can’t get rid of and it niggles away at him, making his fingers itch to reach out and grab hold of Link and enact those fantasies into reality.

The situation doesn’t improve when they enter into college; the difference is the fantasy Link ages as they do, the fantasy changing its setting as theirs do; now he imagines Link lying in his bunk bed in their shared dorm room, fluffy hair swept back from his face and that same flush high across his cheeks, across his chest, on the head of his cock. Rhett imagines he’d bite his lip when Rhett would walk in to see him like that, but Link wouldn’t stop, would simply whimper Rhett’s name as an invitation to come over and join him, and Rhett would, his hand joining Link’s and his lips kissing along his friends jaw, licking at his nipples, biting the shell of his ear, before he connects their lips together and swallows his friends groans.

It’s this same fantasy Rhett finds himself thinking of as his hand moves along his length now, thumb swiping at the slit at his head to collect the precome gathering there, the fluid lubricating his strokes further. He’s lying in his bed on the top bunk, taking this small window of opportunity where Link isn’t with him for once, has gone out with some other friends for some thing or another, and Rhett has the dorm room to himself. Naturally he decides to spend his time pleasuring himself instead of attempting to study or do anything of that sort, and so here he is, hand moving along his throbbing cock and eyes closed as he pictures Link whimpering into his mouth, whimpering Rhett’s name as Rhett touches him until he comes.

There’s always a part of Rhett that feels guilty when he thinks of Link like this; Link’s his best friend, and despite the fact he moaned Rhett’s name the one time Rhett walked in on him touching himself, Link has never made a move on him in the years since that day, and Rhett wonders if he even still feels the same way. They never talked about it when they were younger and as they’ve grown older it’s just become something of the past, or at least it seems that way. For Rhett, the memory of the event lingers on in his mind, manifesting itself in his dreams and sexual fantasies from the day he saw Link like that until now.

Groaning into his pillow, Rhett pushes aside the knotting feeling of guilt in his stomach and focuses on the feeling of his hand pumping along his leaking cock, the sensation of guilt becoming washed away and replaced with the growing, tingling sensation of his impending orgasm. He feels as though he’s on the edge of a precipice, tittering on the edge between the feeling of ecstasy travelling through his veins and the rising pressure of his approaching release.

His hand jerks along his length almost shakily, the thought of his orgasm and the image of Link in his mind making him race to find his release. Rhett knows if nothing else, he really needs to hurry up before Link gets back; the thought of Link walking in on him touching himself as he moans Link’s name into his pillow makes his head spin and his hand stutters in its motions, his grip tightening on reflex at the thought. The motion causes his hand to squeeze his cock and a moan escapes past his bitten lips at the feel of it.

Just as he’s chasing the toe curling feeling of ecstasy, the door to their dorm is suddenly opening and Rhett opens his eyes the second the creak of the door hits his ears. He’s lying on his back, thighs spread and hand now frozen on his leaking cock, and he takes a moment to berate himself for not keeping his back to the door before he look towards the doorway and sees, to his utter horror, Link standing there, blue eyes widening in shock.

Rhett feels almost as though he’s having some semblance of déjà vu, the time when they were teenagers playing back in his mind; it’s almost comical that the same situation is happening to him now. It feels as though time slows as Link stares at Rhett, the cogs in his brain turning bit by bit to try and process what’s happening before him. Rhett watches him in disbelief, shock and embarrassment colouring his already flushed cheeks as Link continues to stare at him. His eyes dart down to look at the flushed head of Rhett’s cock, the tip still leaking precome across his fingers, before his eyes travel up to meet Rhett’s wide eyed gaze.

Another moment of stillness passes by between them before Link quickly slams the door shut behind him, his brain rebooting to remind him to be concerned that someone may look in and see them. He’s still standing in the doorway to their room, his eyes still focused on Rhett’s and if Rhett could will himself to move he would, but he can’t find the courage in himself to cover himself and splutter out an excuse, an apology, anything to take away the shocked expression from Link’s face. Instead, he stays still, his eyes boring into Link’s as he’s unable to look away despite the embarrassment and anxiety that’s clawing away inside him.

Rhett wishes he were anywhere else; his body is overheated and his cock is still throbbing in his grasp, his orgasm robbed from him at the intrusion of his friend. He wants to say something to break the palpable tension that he can feel growing between them, but he can’t think of the right words to say that would ease away the atmosphere. Instead he continues to stare at Link and wonders what’s going to happen.

He notices the moment Link’s eyes dart back down to his cock because he’s watching him so closely. He can feel his dick twitch in his grasp at the attention and he closes his eyes briefly, trying to stifle a groan, except when he opens his eyes again he has to hold back a gasp instead at the sight that greets him. Link’s pupils are dilating, the black of his pupils causing the blue of his irises to grow small until the pretty blue of his doe eyes are nothing more than slivers of rings around his pupils. Rhett’s breath catches in his throat, his wide eyes locking onto Link’s; he doesn’t understand what’s happening and he’s curious as to what’s about to happen, his cock twitching and throbbing in his hand at the thought of what may happen next. His breathing becomes shallow again and a blush creeps along his skin, warming his already over heated body. 

Rhett can see the parallel between this event and the time he caught Link masturbating all those years ago, except Link hasn’t left the room like Rhett did; instead, Link’s stepping forward towards Rhett, his chest rising and falling slowly with shallow breaths. His lips part as he steps closer and his lids droop as his gaze flicks to Rhett’s moss coloured eyes and back to his aching dick.

“Do you…” he trails off, licks his plump lips, and flicks his gaze back to Rhett’s again, “do you need any help?”

There’s electricity sparking in the air, replacing the awkward tension Rhett thought he felt earlier and changing it into something more heated. The room suddenly feels too hot, or perhaps that’s Rhett’s burning skin, or maybe it’s the way Link’s looking at him, half lidded eyes glazing over with unabashed lust. Rhett swallows audibly under the intensity of Link’s gaze, his mouth becoming dry and his head beginning to spin; he almost feels as though he’s about to faint.

At his silence, Link seems to falter, his teeth beginning to worry at his bottom lip anxiously. He goes to take a step back from the bunk bed, thinking he’s read the situation wrong and Rhett panics, his hand shooting out to grab for Link as he tries to make himself sit up. It’s an ungraceful display, his cock slapping against his exposed abdomen, his shirt long since abandoned, and his precome slick hand reaching out for Link before he thinks better of smearing his sticky hand across Link’s skin. His hand falters in midair as panic grips at his heart; he feels as though his opportunity to have Link is slipping through his fingers.

Silence encases them again, the air static between them, and Link is studying Rhett’s expression as though searching for the answer to the question he asked just a moment before. Rhett opens his mouth to say something but finds himself faltering, the only word slipping past his lips being an almost whispered, “ _Please_.”

Another beat of silence passes between them and then Link is stepping back towards the bed, but instead of stepping back up against the side where Rhett is lying, he steps over towards the ladder. He makes quick work of scaling the small wooden pegs and then he’s scrambling to reach out and grab hold of Rhett, his hand sneaking behind Rhett’s head and grabbing hold of his neck so he can bring him forward and crash their lips together.

The kiss is a surprise but it isn’t unwelcome; Rhett moans the moment their lips come into contact and his hands flail in the air before he thinks to reach out and grab hold of Link’s shirt and pull him forward into his lap. Link goes along with him easily, situating his thighs either side of one of Rhett’s so that his knee presses into Rhett’s neglected dick, causing him to groan into their kiss. Rhett can feel Link smile against his lips and he tries not to whimper when he feels Link press his knee more firmly into his groin.

“Does that feel good?” Link breaths, his warm breath ghosting across Rhett’s lips. He leans back to look at Rhett as he presses his knee against Rhett’s throbbing erection and Rhett can do nothing except whimper and nod his head, wanting more but feeling almost embarrassed to ask for it.

He gasps when Link reaches down between them and palms at his cock, rubbing his hand along his length from the base to the tip. His fingers trace lightly across the head, teasing at his slit and swiping at the precome there and Rhett leans forward to press his forehead against Link’s shoulder, feeling lightheaded at the sensation of Link’s hand touching his dick. He tightens his grip in Link’s shirt and tries to force himself to breathe evenly through his nose, even when choked off moans threaten to spill from his lips.

“Do you remember,” Link begins breathily, his hand now gripped entirely around the length of Rhett’s cock, “when you walked in on me, when we were younger?”

Rhett groans against Link’s shoulder in acknowledgement; of course he remembers, there’s no way he could forget. It was the same memory that played out before his eyes every time he touched himself, just like it had been playing out before Link walked in the room and started touching him instead.

“I was thinking of you then, when I was touching myself,” Link goes onto murmur into Rhett’s ear, his own hips beginning to grind against the thigh he’s bracketing, “I’d even said your name. Do you remember? I was so embarrassed when you walked in, and I realised you’d heard me moan your name like that.”

Rhett groans again, grip tightening in Link’s shirt. If he could move properly he’d thrust his hips up into Link’s fist, but he can’t move from his sitting position with Link straddling his thigh, so he endures the tantalising good feeling of Link’s hand stroking along his length, his hand moving at a leisurely pace as he whispers filthy things into Rhett’s ear.

“I came though. When I saw you standing in the doorway I came across my fingers and it shocked me really, to see you standing there and have that be all it took to make me come. I was so embarrassed and you slammed the door shut, but I wish you’d come in. Rhett, I wanted you to come in and kiss me, I wanted your hand on my dick, I wanted to come for you Rhett, but I was too embarrassed to ask, too embarrassed to even talk about it. So I didn’t.”

The more Link talks the faster his hand moves along Rhett’s cock, his grip tightening on every upstroke until he’s practically squeezing the precome from Rhett’s tip. Rhett’s panting into the crook of Link’s neck now, feeling dizzy from the new information he’s learning about that day, and he wishes he’d gone into Link’s room that day and taken him then and there.

“I wanted to,” Rhett murmurs, eyes closing and forehead pressing into Link’s shoulder, “Link, I wanted to come in and touch you, I wanted to suck your cock and make you come down my throat.”

It’s Link’s turn to moan now, his eyes fluttering shut at Rhett’s confession. His hips stutter against Rhett’s thigh before grinding down with a tad more force and when Rhett glances down towards Link’s cock, he can see a damp stain beginning to mark the front of his shorts.

“Rhett, fuck...” Link breathes, hips grinding down onto his thigh and hand pumping faster along Rhett’s length. He grips the back of Rhett’s neck with his other hand, fingers curling to pull at the shortly shaved hair at the nape of his neck and Rhett bites back a whine as Link’s fingernails scrap across his skin. He leans back, pulling his face from the crook of Link’s neck, and looks up at him, half lidded eyes watching as Link’s eyes open to look at him, his plump mouth parted on shallow breathes. Rhett can’t help but lean forward and capture those plump lips between his teeth, nibbling at Link’s lower lip before biting it more firmly and pulling slightly to make Link moan. It has the desired effect and when he lets go of his lip Link rushes back in to close the space between them again.

They kiss for a while, Link’s hand faltering to a stop along Rhett’s cock as they become lost in the kiss; Rhett licks along Link’s bottom lip until they part open and he can easily slip his tongue into Link’s mouth. His barely there beard scratches at Link’s jawline but he doesn’t mind, instead welcoming the feeling of the course hair scratching at his skin; he hopes it leaves a mark.

“Rhett, Rhett, _please_ ,” Link whimpers when Rhett pulls away, saliva trailing between his tongue and the kiss bitten, red plump of Link’s bottom lip. The sight makes Rhett’s cock twitch and he decides he’s had enough of the leisurely pace that they’ve set up between them; his cock is throbbing and aching for release, has been for too long now, and he needs to come.

Reaching forward, Rhett trails his hands beneath Link’s shirt and pulls it up along his torso until his chest is exposed, the perky nubs of his nipples calling for his attention. He spares a moment to bend down and lick them both, circling his tongue around them before giving them a gentle suck that has Link whimpering above him, and then he’s leaning back again to tug at Link’s shirt. Link seems to get the message, his arms rising above his head so Rhett can pull his shirt off and throw it into the corner of their shared room.

His pants are the next to go; Rhett’s hands travel down along Link’s ribs, fingers tracing lightly along the ticklish skin and taping against every other rib that he passes until his fingers find their way to Link’s hips and dip beneath the waistband of his shorts. He glances up at Link in a silent ask for both his permission and assistance and Link rushes to unbutton and unzip his shorts, his hips rising up so that it’s easier for Rhett to pull both his shorts and underwear down to his knees in one swift motion.

Link begins to realise where this is going the moment his cock springs free from its confines, a whimper of Rhett’s name falling from his lips as the cool air of the room hits his heated skin. His hands reach out to Rhett’s shoulders to steady himself, his fingernails digging into Rhett’s skin when Rhett’s hand encircles his dick and gives it a few quick strokes to spread his precome down his length to make him slick.

“Link,” Rhett murmurs, gazing up at his friend and admiring the way he can see a sheen of sweat gather at his brow, his eyes closed against the sensation of Rhett’s hand travelling quickly over his cock, “Link, look at me.”

When Link opens his eyes Rhett’s satisfied to see the intensity of the lust that’s swimming in them, his pupils still blown to hide the blue of his eyes. Rhett leans forward to capture Link’s lips again and as he slips his tongue into Link’s mouth he begins to lean back against his bed, pulling Link down with him until he’s lying against Rhett, their bodies pressed together and their cocks aligned between them.

Rhett’s hands travel down Link’s body, skimming across his back until they reach his ass. Without hesitation he palms Link’s cheeks between his large hands and squeezes until Link gasps against his mouth, his hips stuttering forward to thrust their cocks together between them. Rhett groans at the sensation and does it again, squeezing Link’s ass to help him thrust his hips forward and back, all the while kneading his ass with the palms of his hands.

In this new position the slickness of the precome leaking from their dicks is gathering between them and slicking their cocks so that it becomes easier for them to thrust against each other. Rhett’s been close to climax for ages now, has been brought to the edge and then been pulled back too many times since he began this, and now he can feel the rush of electricity sparking in his veins as he tries to chase down the euphoric sensation of his orgasm. With the way Link’s panting open mouthed against Rhett’s mouth, and how his hips are rutting and grinding back and forth erratically beneath Rhett’s hands, he’s sure that Link is getting closer to the edge as well.

Link’s head drops down to rest beside Rhett’s head as his hips continue to stutter, their cocks slick between them as they rut against each other. Link’s ear is perfectly positioned by Rhett’s mouth and he turns his head slightly so he can whisper more easily into Link’s ear.

“I want you to come for me,” he murmurs, voice husky and scratchy from its lack of use aside from his groans of pleasure, “Link, I want you to come between us, make us all nice and slick, hm?”

Link groans from beside him, the sound muffled where his mouth is pressed against the bedsheets beneath them. Rhett continues talking as Link’s hips begin to speed up, the feeling of their dicks rubbing together causing Rhett’s head to spin with light-headedness.

“God I’d love to fuck you right now,” he says, trying to bite back a moan so he can continue to murmur into Link’s ear, “I’d love to get you all slick and needy until you were begging for me to fuck you.”

Link whimpers, the sound going straight to Rhett’s cock and urging him on as he attempts to thrust his hips in time with Link, “Would you let me fuck you Link? Would you let me thrust my cock into your ass and fuck you into the mattress, hm?”

“ _Rhett_ , _please_ ,” Link whines desperately, his cock twitching and leaking profusely between them. Rhett can tell that Link is close and his hands spread Link’s cheeks apart until he can reach his hand down to press a finger against Link’s twitching hole.

Link comes with a gasp, Rhett’s name ripped from his lungs as he spills his climax between them, the space between them becoming slick and warm as his come coats both of their abdomens. He continues to thrust as he comes, hips spasming and cock twitching until there’s nothing left and he whimpers against Rhett’s neck, his lips pressed against his warm skin as a source of comfort.

Rhett kisses the side of his face as he thrusts up a few more times, his cock thrusting through the warm wetness of Link’s release and it’s hardly a minute later before he’s coming too, moaning Link’s name against his ear as he thrusts his hips up and comes between them, his cock twitching as he releases. Warm ropes of his come dampen the space between them and shoot up his torso but he doesn’t care, keeps thrusting until there’s nothing left, even as Link whimpers in his ear from the overstimulation.

Once he’s done, Rhett’s hips return to the bed and his hands let go of Link’s ass so he can wrap his arms around Link’s back securely, encircling him and pulling him close in a sweaty embrace. They’re a mess of sweat and come, of overheated skin and desperate, panting breaths and Rhett revels in it.

It’s a while before they begin to regain control over their breathing; by that time their come has begun to cool between them and Rhett doesn’t try to move for fear that he’s going to feel the disgusting texture of their mingled dry come against his abdomen. Instead he stays still, enjoying the feeling of Link lying naked against him as Link’s breathing begins to even out and brush lightly against his neck.

They don’t say anything as they lie there, both trying to grasp some semblance of understanding of what just happened while they both enjoy the feeling of the other pressing against their naked skin. Eventually Link twitches, his body moving ever so slightly and Rhett grimaces at the feeling of their dried, sticky come between them that’s practically gluing them together.

“I think we need a shower or something,” he comments, voice warm and deep, scratchy from where he cried out as he came. Link hums beside him, sounding as though he’s halfway to falling asleep and Rhett pokes him in the side to try and wake him up, resulting in a full body squirm against him that makes him bite back a whimper.

“Come on,” he murmurs gently, pushing at Link until he slides off of Rhett to instead lie beside him on his bed, his dark hair matted to his forehead in strands. His eyes are half lidded as they look up at Rhett, his lips bruised red and parted cutely so he almost looks like he’s just been roused from a deep sleep. Rhett can’t help but smile fondly at him before he leans down to press a kiss against Link’s lips.

He lets the kiss linger for a beat or two before he pulls away so he can stumble down the bunk beds ladder, much to the confused grumblings of Link, who is still lying curled up on his side in Rhett’s bed. Rhett rolls his eyes at him and scavenges around until he finds Link’s box of tissues, which are place beneath his bed. Rhett doesn’t try and think about why they’re there and instead grabs a handful of the soft material and begins to wipe himself down before he reaches over the bunk beds side to wipe down Link. He squirms as Rhett does it but doesn’t complain, and once Rhett’s done he throws the used tissues into the bin placed in the corner of their room.

Rhett hooks his arms over the bunk beds side and rests his chin against his arms, looking down at Link who’s gazing up at him in turn. His cheeks are still flushed from exertion and Rhett can’t help but think how pretty he looks when his skin is flushed pink.

“Do you wanna stay in my bunk or move down to yours?” Rhett asks, reaching one hand out so he can trace his fingers lightly across Link’s abdomen. He darts his eyes down to Link’s stomach as he waits for an answer; he can see Link’s muscles twitch as his fingers tease along his skin and Link yawns in reply.

“My bunks less sweaty and covered in come,” Link declares and moves to sit up. Rhett chuckles at his answer but doesn’t disagree and watches as Link kicks his shorts and pants off the rest of the way, discarding them at the bottom of Rhett’s bed. He doesn’t bother to move them and waits for Link to slide off the top bunk and crawl into his own bed before sliding in behind him.

Link throws the covers over the both of them and wriggles until he’s comfortable. His ass presses against Rhett’s dick but he doesn’t pay it any mind, knowing that he’ll have his fun with this position later after they’ve slept. It’s dark outside now and they have class in the afternoon the next day, so Rhett doesn’t hesitate wrapping his arms around Link’s middle and drawing him closer to him. He hooks his chin over Link’s shoulder and kisses the side of his face, feeling Link smile as he does so.

“We have class later,” Link murmurs and Rhett hums in response, nestling himself more comfortably behind Link, “Wanna do this again when we get back from our lesson?”

Rhett smiles as he closes his eyes and nestles his face against Link’s shoulder, his arms squeezing lightly around Link’s waist.

“Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> come follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/RainbowRandoms) and [tumblr](http://rainbow-randomness.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I do not give permission to have any of my works put up on goodreads or any other such site.


End file.
